Skyrim Live! Elder Scrolls Project
by YourShoes
Summary: Join our beloved school idols in a not-so-school-idol setting! We follow nine young women who meet through fate and follow their paths with action! Drama! and Comedy (with a hint of meta!)! What awaits these companions on they're quest? Rated T because my immature humor knows no bounds. (Main pairings and a whole lotta subtext; just like the anime!)


_**A/N: Okay, so I don't know if I ever said this before, but it is my goal to write crossovers between anime with cute girls in it with crazy ass/serious/fantasy video games. With this, I am one step closer!**_

"...Okay, so maybe trying to cross the border back into Skyrim wasn't the best of plans…" Nico said, looking apologetically at her two partners-in-crime.

"...You think, nya?" Rin said, dead-panning her in return.

"Shut up back there!" The Imperial carriage driver ordered, quickly silencing the two.

"I can't believe we're going to prison already…" Hanayo whispered timidly, Rin comforting her best friend as best she could with her hands bound with rope. The ride resumed in silence; the most noise made was either from the bumps on the road or an awkward cough/sneeze. Nico was getting annoyed of it. She turned to the man in front of her; tall, blonde Nord with what looked like Stormcloak soldier uniform.

"So, what'cha in for?" she said with a half-hearted inquisitive tone. She only wanted to speak to pass the time on this dreaded uncomfortable carriage ride. The carriage could barely even be called a carriage anyway. It was more like a big wagon for manure or something.

"Tried to cross the border like you three...and that thief over here." He said, gesturing towards the man next to him. The man scowled in return.

"Damn you rebels. Skyrim was fine until you all came about. Empire was nice and lazy." He turned to the three girls, "You three. We don't belong here. It's these rebels they want." A bit of silence ensued before the thief looked over to the man next to him; one with a gag over his mouth. "What's his deal?"

"Watch your tongue!" The Stormcloak yelled, "You're speaking to Ulfric, the true High King!"

Rin jumped at the sound of 'king', "So, he rules Skyrim, yeah?"

The Stormcloak proudly smiled for the gagged man, "Why, of course."

Nico's eyes widened at a realization, "Well, if they have him...would that mean…"

Hanayo caught wind as well. "We're gonna die, aren't we?" 

It was too late for an answer. The wagon trail had made it to its destination; a small town in Southern Skyrim by the name of Helgen. The group was escorted out of the wagon and stood in a small crowd as Imperial soldiers called out the names of the prisoners. "Ralof of Riverwood" called out one girl; a blonde with blue eyes. The Stormcloak from the wagon ride walked over to the chopping block nearby.

"Ulfric. Jarl of Windhelm." the girl called out next. The gagged man walked over.

"Lokir of Rorikstead." she called out, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" the Thief yelled, making a run for it. Before he could even making it up the road, he was shot down by _one arrow_. What a loser.

"Anyone else feel like running?" The blonde asked, her voice colder than when she called out the names. Her icy blue eyes caught the three girls who stood at the back. She knew them almost instantly. "Ah, the ragtag group of girls who are infamous for their mercenary work...what's your group name again? The Navigators?"

There was a small smirk on her face. One that confused Rin, intimidated Hanayo, and angered Nico.

"No matter. I find it quite coincidental that we end up fishing you three off the border. Easier for us; we don't have to pay anyone a fee, I presume. Go to the block."

The three reluctantly made it to the crowd facing the tower, where a man had just shut up a priest giving them their last rites. He knelt down his body, and with a swing of an axe, there was no head on it.

"Next! the brown haired one from the group of mercs!"

Hanayo flinched. The two others looked shocked at each other. Do they really have to watch the kindest person on Nirn lose her head?

Suddenly, a faint sound echoed from the sky. Slight confusion spread amongst the guards, but the blonde simply said "Up to the block, prisoner...nice and easy."

Hanayo did as she was told, sniffling as she knelt her head on the block, facing the executioner. He slowly raised his axe up, but before he could do anything, a tremor caused him to tumble down. A large, shadowy figure landed atop the tower. Was that...a dragon?

"OI! You three!" A voice called out.

Hanayo stood herself up as fast as she could, her two partners quickly following in suit.

"You all still alive? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way!" The blonde yelled. The three followed her into the keep, shutting the door.

"I can't believe that such a thing actually exists…" the blonde muttered to herself before taking out a dagger, "Come here, lemme get those binds off of you girls...by the way, I'm Eli. Go look around for some weapons. There should be something here somewhere."

The three scoured around what seemed to be the barracks area of the keep. Searching through the chests got them each Imperial-made armor and matching boots.

"I found some swords, nya!" Rin called out from a weapons rack. Nico and Rin armed themselves, while Hanayo simply took some gold on the table.

"Uhm, don't you need a weapon, miss…?" Eli asked, trailing off as she realized she didn't know their names.

"She's Hanayo," Nico answered, "That one over there is Rin and I'm Nico. By the way, Hanayo is completely fine without a weapon."

"Yup! Kayochin is strong even without a weapon!" Rin added, to which Hanayo simply flushed red. Are these three seriously acting like this when something like a dragon attack is happening?"

"Well, it's your funeral…" Eli muttered, pulling the chain to open the gate. The four walked down spiral steps into what seemed to be a tower, where several Stormcloak soldiers walked in, contemplating their next move.

"Perhaps we can reason with them?" Eli said quietly, opening the gate and walking in. "He-" A swing of a hammer and Eli rolled onto the floor, narrowly dodging a quick defeat. Rin charged in first, dodging the swings of the warhammer wielding soldier and kicking him to the ground, where he laid unconscious. His partner, a greatsword wielder, was quicker on her feet, but before she could get to Rin, Nico was there to parry her attack with her smaller blade. A quick lesson, that's pretty hard to do and harder to come back from. Stumbling over the body of the man Rin took care of, Nico fell on her back, also narrowly dodging a would-be execution. The greatsword wielding woman raised her weapon, but before she could attack, A sword impaled her stomach. In a few moments, she dropped dead.

"Well. That went better than expected." Nico said, standing herself up and dusting off.

"What were you expecting?"

"I was expecting some more blood, but hey, at least not much mess."

The four shrugged and continued into a hallway. Before they could venture further, however, a part of the ceiling collapsed onto the hall, blocking it completely. The only way they could progress further was through the only door they could access, which led to a kitchen. The men were easily disposed of, but it seemed that they had plenty of potions in the kitchen. "Try to stock up on potions. Bring some food too, if you want; I doubt anyone could use it now." Eli said, rummaging through the barrels nearby.

The three scoured around, each looking for their own thing. Hanayo ended up taking some alchemical ingredients with her potions, Rin took food, and Nico took the wine and valuables.

 _Seriously, how do these three get along so well together?_ Eli thought to herself, taking a small potion of stamina.

The group continued along until they reached an area with the sounds of battle; it seemed to be coming from a dungeon. Racing down the steps, Rin took on one stormcloak while Nico took on another, quickly disposing of them as well. The torturer and his assistant were both dead.

"Rin, I found some lockpicks." Nico said, rummaging through a knapsack. The ginger happily took the picks and skipped over to a cage with a dead mage in it. "Kayochin would love to see these...if she's fine with wearing a dead man's clothes…"

With quick skill, Rin got the lock open and stepped inside, pocketing the change on the ground and taking the robes off the mage. "Kayochin! I found something better suited for you than the armor!"

Hanayo lifted her head from the book she found (a black book titled "The Book of the Dragonborn) and smiled, "Rin-chan, thank you!" she said before quickly putting it on. Nico sighed and tossed the knapsack over her shoulder, stating they were ready to continue.

The walk across the keep resumed, where they were met with the cells of skeletons and corpses. The Keep slowly turned into what felt like a sewer system, where they met even more stormcloaks. This time, they were outnumbered.

Rin dodged the shot of an arrow from across the bridge whilst attacking a swordswoman. Nico picked up a shield and walked next to Hanayo, running her across the bridge. There, there was an odd smelling liquid covering the area where stormcloaks were.

"Hanayo! Now!"

"O-okay!"

From her hand came a spark, which turned to a great flame wrapping around her hand, but not burning it off. With the extension of her arm, flames spewed from her hand, reached the liquid, and set it and any living thing on it ablaze. The soldiers lay burnt, but their bows and arrows made it out of the fire somehow. Nico picked up a bow and a dozen arrows.

Eli looked confusedly. "So she is a magic user?"

Rin nodded, "Yeah! But you haven't really seen her in serious mode! She knows more than just a few flame tricks." 

Eli nodded, walking across the bridge and into a cave system.

Where there were spiders.

And a bear.

"By Shor, that keep has some issues to deal with…" Nico said, stretching in the very welcome sunlight.

"Oi, get down!" Eli commanded, to which the three complied. A familiar shadowy-like figure flew across, away from what was probably now the ruins of Helgen. "Seems like he's gone, but I'm not sure if he's gonna come back." Eli said, sheathing her sword. "You three seem like a very competent bunch. I apologize for the way I seemed during the, uhm...execution. I was just following my orders."

"No offense taken; we've dealt with prison stuff before." Nico said, nonchalantly.

"Uhh...well, the Legion is always looking for fighters like yourselves to help our fight, so if you need a cause to fight for, you know where to look. Ah, my sister is also a blacksmith in the town of Riverwood just down there. If you need anything, just ask her."

"Thank you for your kindness, Eli…" Hanayo said, bowing. Eli waved her off and started on her way.

Nico sighed, looking out over the world before them.

"Well...shall we start walking, nya?"

"Ugh...I hope we can get a horse soon…"

"I really want to look for some new magic to learn!"

 _ **A/N: After School Navigators are now mercenaries on a journey through a land they didn't think they'd see all of! Who will they meet? What will they find? What fate awaits them? Will I actually continue this story? Find out next time, on Skyrim Live! Elder Scroll Project!**_


End file.
